creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel
Jewel is the deuteragonist of Rio and Rio 2. "The Gem of the forest" may be her pseudonym but don't let those long shiny eyelashes and silky light blue feathers fool you. She's one sassy chick with an attitude and the opposite personality, in most ways, of Blu. She loves to fly and cherishes her freedom, and would never look into a cage let alone to fly into one. When she finds herself stuck with a domesticated "pet," she learns that being grounded may not be so bad after all. Eventually, she learns to be more trusting, as it is shown when Tulio tends to her wing. She is voiced by Anne Hathaway, who probably has top-billing, as she is listed first in the opening credits and during the final half of "Real in Rio". Bio ''Rio'' When it is discovered that Jewel is the last female of her kind, she is taken to Tulio Montero's aviary, to await the only male of the species, Blu, Jewel attacks Blu when she first sees him, before realizing that he looks like her and is the same species. She leads him to find an escape route, but he unknowingly attempts to kiss her. Outraged and disgusted, Jewel attacks Blu. Later, while trying to escape, she is captured by a boy, named Fernando, who takes her and Blu to a band of Smugglers, who chain the two together. Jewel attempts another escape, aided and abetted by Blu (who opens the cage, but whose inability to fly drags her down). Forced to move on foot, they barely manage to escape the Smuggler's pet Cockatoo, Nigel, and head into the jungle. The next morning, Blu and Jewel try to get the chain off with one of Blu's ideas, which went wrong when the rope vine got stuck on Blu's beak. They then meet Rafael, who offers to take them to see his friend Luiz to remove the chain. Jewel and Rafael try to help Blu fly, but they failed the attempt to help Blu. They crash onto the beach below. Making their way into town, they meet Pedro and Nico, who, having given Blu romantic advice the day before, assume that it worked, to her annoyance. Informed that they have just missed the tram that would take them to Luiz, Jewel and Blu are taken to a Birds' Samba Club. Inspired by the music, Blu starts to dance, which impresses Jewel. Jewel dances a beautiful duet with Blu, and just as it seems as if they will kiss, they are accosted by a band of marmosets, hired by Nigel to find them. A battle ensues, with Jewel and Blu working together to beat some of the marmosets. As the trolley arrives, they are given a lift there by Kipo. On the trolley roof, Jewel and Blu share some awkward, near-romantic moments. When they arrive, Jewel is surprised to learn that Luiz is a Bulldog, and upsets him with some rude remarks. Luiz tries to saw through the chain, but in the ensuing chaos, accidentally lubricates Jewel and Blu's feet with his drool, freeing them. Jewel is overjoyed to be able to fly again, but spots Blu trying to leave. She asks him to stay, but he tells her that he can't spend the rest of his life walking around after her. Angered, Jewel responds by telling him that it's not her fault he can't fly. Blu retaliates by claiming to hate samba (much to Nico's tearful dismay). Incensed, Jewel says "See you round, pet!" and leaves. As she tearfully flies away, she is ambushed by Nigel. She fights back, but is quickly overpowered and captured by the cockatoo. Nigel then uses Jewel uses as bait to lure Blu to the smugglers. The trap works, and Jewel, Blu and their friends are loaded into the smugglers' plane, which takes off. During the flight, Blu escapes, frees Jewel, and together they free the others. The birds fly out of the plane, except for Jewel, who knows Blu is still scared to fly. As she tries to comfort him, he is attacked and pinned by Nigel. Jewel tries to help Blu, but Nigel knocks her into the plane's wall, causing a cage to fall on her wing, injuring it. After Blu gets rid of Nigel, Jewel falls out of the plane, and Blu jumps after her. Jewel calls Blu crazy for coming after her, but after hearing him say that he won't let her go, she kisses him. The kiss awakens the rhythm of Blu's heart, finally enabling him to fly, much to both macaws' joy. Blu flies Jewel to Linda and Tulio, who attempt to tend to her wing. Jewel, still distrustful of humans, is wary, but Blu convinces her to let Tulio help. Some time later, a fully healed Jewel is released into the wild, joined by Blu. In the last scene of the movie, Blu, Jewel, and their three chicks Carla, Bia, and Tiago fly and sing in their new home. ''Rio 2'' A few years after the events of the first film, Blu and Jewel are celebrating New Year's Eve. They are dancing, and Jewel comments on Blu's "moves," and how great it was that Rafael could watch the kids. When they see Rafael dancing with Eva, however, they become nervous. Rafael tells them that he left the kids with Luiz, which worries them more when they see Luiz dancing, and the kids are nowhere to be seen. Jewel and Blu ask where they are, and are horrified when he tells them that he left them with Tiny. Jewel and Blu arrive to find that Carla, Bia, and Tiago are about to start a firework display, Tiny strapped to one of the fireworks. Jewel stops Tiago from lighting the fireworks as Blu takes away the matches. When Carla complains that Blu always says no, Blu asks Jewel if he always says no and she automatically says yes, but when he looks at her she quickly says he doesn't. Carla then says that Jewel is coming close to Blu when it comes to saying no. As Blu's tail catches fire and the fireworks are set alight (with Tiny strapped to them), Jewel looks on with worry. As the fireworks go off, Jewel and the kids fly up to the Christ the Redeemer as Blu falls onto it beside them. They watch the fireworks, with Jewel leaning against Blu and watching them with contentment. Some time after New Year's Eve, Jewel is very happy when she finds a Brazil nut so close to the city. She flies across Rio to the Blu Bird Sanctuary, greeting Fernando with a squawk when he shouts good morning to her. She lands on her and Blu's birdhouse, calling Blu and the kids, but finds it empty. She is confused, but then she sees Blu and the kids in Linda and Tulio's cottage. Annoyed, she flies down to find Blu making pancakes. She is irritated, and Blu changes the subject by asking what she has. Jewel tells him that it is a Brazil nut, and she wants to show the kids how to open it. Tiago then opens a can of Brazil nuts, which further annoys Jewel. Before she can start arguing with Blu, Carla points out that they are on the news. When Jewel hears about the wild Spix's macaw sighting, she looks shocked. She is intrigued by the fact that they might not be the only ones, and then suggests a trip to the Amazon to help Linda and Tulio find the Spix's macaws. She then starts saying that the kids are acting too much like humans, and that it would be an opportunity for them to connect to their roots and see what she had growing up. Blu is hesitant, but agrees. Jewel is excited about the journey, but annoyed when she sees that Blu is bringing a fanny-pack. She doubts the GPS, asking if he trusts it. She is disappointed when Carla refuses to go, but when Nico, Pedro and Rafael join the expedition, Carla changes her mind. On the journey, Jewel is constantly annoyed by the GPS, but enjoys the trip. When they reach Manaus, she gives Blu a happy look as it the last city they are going through before they reach the Amazon. On the boat, Jewel relishes the clear air, and then thanks Blu for agreeing on the trip, saying she appreciates it. Along with the others, Jewel is unaware that Nigel (who actually survived his encounter with Blu) is following them, along with his minions Gabi the frog and Charlie the anteater. She sleeps beside Blu as Nigel tries to carry out his plan of revenge, but as the boat horn goes off (accidentally caused by Charlie), Nigel's plan is foiled and he and his minions flee as they wake up. Believing that Tiago did it, Jewel scolds him. In the Amazon, Jewel is comfortable and happy to be in the wild. As Bia chases Tiago, Jewel goes to get them before they get lost. They then discover the Spix's Macaw Tribe, to everybody's delight. Jewel is ecstatic, marveling over how amazing it is. As Blu is approached by the hostile Eduardo, Jewel rushes to defend her mate. They then recognize each other - Eduardo is Jewel's father, and Jewel's past is revealed; she was separated from her family when loggers came and started a fire. Jewel hugs her father, who says that she looks so much like her mother. Eduardo can't believe it, and feels terrible that she was alone all that time, but Jewel explains that Blu found her. As Carla asks her mother if she is okay, Eduardo asks Jewel if he is a grandfather, and Jewel introduces Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Eduardo flies with Jewel and her family, announcing her return to the tribe. Jewel is reunited with her aunt, Mimi, and the two hug joyously. Jewel is then reunited with Roberto, her childhood friend, when he sings a "Welcome Back" song upon hearing of her return. The two call each other by their playmate nicknames, ('Ju-Ju' for Jewel and 'Beto' for Roberto) and Blu is uncomfortable, saying to Jewel that she never mentioned Roberto. She says that there is nothing to mention, clearly not noticing Blu's unease. Jewel then recognizes the music starting, and flies away to join in the dance. Roberto places a yellow flower on her head, and the two friends dance together. Jewel tells Blu to join in, but she continues to dance with Roberto, making Blu feel left out. Afterwards, Roberto, out of his generosity, insists that Jewel and her family move into his nest. He leaves for a night patrol, saying goodnight to Jewel. Jewel then sings a lullaby to Carla, Bia, and Tiago, singing them to sleep, but Tiago asks her to sing it again. Jewel gently declines, saying that it was time for bed. As the three chicks sleep, Jewel falls asleep under Blu's wing, saying that the discovery of their family changes everything. Blu asks what's changing, but Jewel is asleep before she can answer. In the morning, Eduardo takes Blu out for a tour of the area while Jewel and the kids look around the tribe's home. When Blu returns, Jewel asks how it was, but Eduardo tells her that they had a great time before Blu can answer (Eduardo actually (and rather bossy) tried to train Blu to be a member of the tribe). Jewel and Blu later watch the sunset. Blu reminds Jewel of their plan to help Linda and Tulio find the flock, but Jewel thinks that they should not now. As Blu is annoyed by an insect, Jewel suddenly eats it, to his shock. In the morning, Blu decides to get a Brazil nut for Jewel, her favorite, but ends up trespassing on the Red Macaw Tribe's territory in his search for one. When Blu tells Eduardo and Jewel, Jewel is angry at first as Blu doesn't even like nuts, but when he tells her he was getting it for her, Jewel is touched. At the soccer match, Jewel cheers on the Spix's macaw team with Mimi and the kids. She is surprised and disappointed when Blu accidentally loses the game, and when everybody leaves, she flies to him to ask him what happened. When Blu admits that he wants to go home, Jewel starts to try and reason with him that maybe the Amazon is home, not Rio. The two end up arguing, and Jewel flies away when she tells Blu to figure out what he wants to do and to start thinking about them instead of himself. As she watches Blu leave with his fanny pack and GPS, she is heartbroken, thinking that he might be leaving them. When Roberto later turns up in a fit-like state, telling the tribe about the loggers, Jewel is shocked and afraid that Blu is there on his own. Eduardo begins to evacuate the tribe, but Jewel refuses to leave without Blu. Blu then turns up, and Jewel touches her beak with his as they reunite. Jewel gathers Carla, Bia, and Tiago as Blu tells the tribe that with his knowledge of humans and Eduardo's knowledge of the jungle, they can defeat the loggers. Jewel fights alongside her family during the battle, throwing Brazil nuts at the loggers. When the dynamite explodes with Blu and Nigel right beneath it, Jewel, terrified for Blu, calls out to him, trying to see him. When Blu and Nigel are found by the tribe, Jewel rushes to Blu, but when she sees Nigel, Jewel is clearly surprised. As Nigel charges toward Blu and Jewel, Jewel shields Carla with her wings, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Afterwards, Jewel celebrates with her family. As they dance, Jewel asks Blu about whether he is positive that he is comfortable living in the Amazon, he assures her that he is "totally wild," but is then scared by a spider, catching Blu in her wings, Jewel suggests that they could spend Summers in Rio, to which Blu agrees, saying "You're my one and only, Jewel". Appearance She has light blue feathers, unlike Blu. Her eyes are blue-green eyes, and she has darker blue eyelids with a lavender tint. She has white facial markings extending from the macaw's forehead to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long batting lashes which curl up erect from her eyes. Like Blu, she sports a feather ruffle which lays on the back of her neck, several feathers flow. Also, Jewel has long feathers on the back of her head. Personality Jewel is initially fiercely independent, with a love of flying free, she has a funky attitude, and thinks alot about escaping and flying than anything else. She is very mistrustful of humans (badly scratching one of Tulio's assistants) and doesn't think much of the "pet" bird Blu. After their duet at the samba club however, she warms up to Blu considerably. When he jumps out of the poacher's plane after her, she is touched to the point of kissing him passionately. With encouragement from Blu, she seems to overcome her distrust of humans, allowing Tulio to tend to her injury. Stubborn, feisty and focusing on her own ideas, Jewel's the kind of spunky girl who likes what she likes, thinks what she thinks, and acts far before realizing what she's got herself into she is a hard to get gal from the points of Blu's view. Despite her scowl, she is a beautiful exotic gem, and has a softer and more understanding side shown when she feels that someone's feelings have been hurt and not from some rude comment. Overall, Jewel has a split-personality: a hard selfish side, and a sweet, understanding side which just might be the true Jewel. In Rio 2, Jewel's has become a more kind and caring bird, openly showing her affection and adoration for Blu. Motherhood has also been shown to have greatly changed Jewel, and it is now more easy for her to show her warm side. She is a kind and sweet mother for her children, hugging them at various points in the movie, and singing them a sweet lullaby when they were in the Amazon. She is excited to travel to the Amazon, hoping to be able to show her children the wonders of life in the wild. She is annoyed, while simultaniously amused, by Tiago's mischievous habits. Primary Relationship Blu and Jewel "The Gem of the Forest" may be what they call her, but don't let her charm and dazzling looks fool you. Jewel is aggressive, not easily impressed, and has a funky attitude. So how does a girl like her fall for a shy and socially awkward "pet"? Blu and Jewel's first meeting did not turn out well, it was a disaster. But throughout the ensuing events, Jewel fell for Blu. It wasn't until Blu jumped out of the plane that she realized Blu loved her, since he risked his life to save her. The two had three babies, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, who appear at the end of Rio and once again Rio 2. Additional Information Jewel is not impressed when she first meets Blu. She is angered by his attempt to kiss her (as he is using advice from Nico and Pedro), and becomes condescending when she finds out he is a "pet", with his inability to fly annoying her further. When Rafael tries to teach Blu how to fly by jumping off of the side of the cliff, Jewel plays around with Blu when he is wary of putting his wing around her: Rafael:"Come on, not like she's gonna bite..will you?" Jewel: "We'll see". It isn't until they dance together at the Samba Club that Jewel starts to warm up to Blu. During the trolley ride to Luiz's Garage, she finds it sweet when he begins to choke right before he was going to tell her his feelings, unaware that he was actually choking. After their dechaining and argument, Jewel cries as she flies off. When Blu jumps out of the smugglers' plane after her, she realizes he loves her; Blu risking his life to save her. She also realizes her love for him. Causing her to kiss him. At the end of the film Blu and Jewel fall in love and have three chicks. One of which is name has been revealed as Jasmine. The other two chicks were rumored to be named Bobby and Savannah. In Rio 2, Jewel is a caring and supportive wife to Blu, though she is sometimes irritated by his habit of making the kids pancakes, and his reliance on human things. During their time in the Amazon, they briefly argue over Blu's desire to leave, with Jewel telling him to stop thinking about himself, and start thinking about his family. Jewel is disheartened when Blu appears to fly over to Linda's position. However, she refuses to follow Eduardo's orders to evacuate when the loggers come, telling him that Blu is her family. When Blu does come back, they touch beaks, glad to see each other again. Jewel calls out to Blu when the dynamite explodes with Blu beneath it, she then lands next to him, relieved that Blu is alright. When they dance together Jewel asks Blu if he is comfortable living in the Amazon, she is surprised when he says that he is confident, after he is scared by a spider and jumps into her wings, she says: "Maybe we can do summers in Rio" and is touched when he says: "Your my one and only Jewel". Secondary Relationships Nico and Pedro Jewel is not amused with Pedro and Nico, but after knowing them with Blu she quickly befriends them; however, she ignores them most of the time. After being freed from the chain, she has them join her in flying above Luiz's garage, suggesting that she considers them as friends. She is also fine with them accompanying her and her family to the Amazon, showing that she respects and appreciates them. Rafael Jewel respects Rafael's wisdom and intelligence, trusting him to lead her and Blu to Luiz. She finds his mate and children a little extreme, but she respects and trusts him. In Rio 2, she shows that she trusts him to babysit her kids. It's also shown that they are now good friends, Rafael greeting Jewel and Blu at New Year's Eve and accompanying Jewel and her family to the Amazon. Tulio In the beginning of the story, Jewel is greatly distrustful and hostile towards humans, badly scratching one of Tulio's interns. However, Blu is able to convince her to let Tulio tend to her broken wing. When her wing is healed, Jewel lets Tulio carry her up to the Blu Bird Sanctuary's tower, suggesting that she now trusts him. Linda Jewel has next to no interaction with Linda during the first movie, but judges her for being a human, believing that if Linda was to find them in the smugglers' hideout, she would "stick us and Blu behind another set of bars". In the sequel, there is a picture in Linda and Tulio's kitchen showing her perched on Linda's arm, shown that Jewel has grown used to her and possibly grown to like her. Nigel Jewel and Nigel are mortal enemies, and seem to despise each other. Jewel is not afraid of Nigel, despite his cruel nature. On several occasions, Jewel attempted to attack Nigel, but every time she tried she was overpowered by him. Their first encounter went terribly, as Nigel grabbed her neck to prevent her from escaping the smuggler's hideout. She showed disgust and anger during his "Pretty Bird" song, scowling at him throughout the entire song. In Rio 2, Jewel was shocked to see that he was alive and had been searching for revenge against Blu and his family, and briefly frightened when he tried to attack her and her family. Luiz Initially scared when she notices he's a bulldog, Jewel's mood quickly turns to revulsion over his incessant drooling. They are friends, however, despite Jewel's opinion of his drooling. In Rio 2, she expresses concern when Rafael tells her and Blu that he left their kids in Luiz's care, showing that she doesn't completely trust him. Bia, Carla, and Tiago Jewel has three children with Blu: Tiago, Bia and Carla. She is a caring and supportive mother to all of them. She seems to have the closest relationship with Carla, but she loves all three of them dearly. Jewel even kisses them good night and sings them a lullaby in the Amazon to help them sleep. It's shown that she wants the best for them, as she tries to persuade Blu that they should stay in the Amazon because the kids love being in the wild. She also brings them a Brazil nut so that she can show them how to open one, showing that she wants them to be prepared for their futures. Roberto Roberto is Jewel's childhood friend. Jewel is joyful to see him again, and Roberto greets her back into the tribe with a "Welcome Back" song. The old past relationship between the two ignites jealousy in Blu, as fears Roberto will take Jewel away from him. Despite Blu's fears, Jewel (aside from briefly staring when Roberto flexes his pecs) shows no feelings other then simple friendship towards Roberto. She danced with him during the "Beautiful Creatures" song, but this was probably because she was so happy to be home and wanted to reconnect with everyone she had lost. Eduardo Eduardo is Jewel's protective father and the leader of the remaining clan of Spix macaws who have been hiding in the Amazon Rainforest. She is tearfully reunited with him when she and her family stumbles onto their territory. It was revealed that Jewel was separated from Eduardo, along with the rest of her family at a young age, due to a forest fire caused by loggers. Jewel shows her father great respect, often going along with his ways (even trying to change her and Blu's plan to help Linda and Tulio find the Spix's Macaw tribe, saying that her father "knows what he is doing"). She is also very loving towards him, calling him "daddy" and kissing him on the cheek in the morning. However, when Eduardo orders the tribe to evacuate, Jewel refuses to obey him, wanting to go back for Blu. Mimi Jewel's aunt, Mimi and Jewel are very close. Mimi obviously loves her niece, showing obvious excitement and joy at their reunion and affectionately calling her 'little wild flower'. Mimi is the only one who accepts Blu, and she welcomes both Jewel and her mate into the Spix's macaw tribe. When Eduardo shows disapproval of his son-in-law, Mimi is the one to remind Eduardo that Jewel is all grown up and that he must honor her choice of mate. Skills *Singing (shown in the samba club) **In the samba club she was carried away by the song Hot Wings (I Wanna Party), and she sang along with it. Also, she was singing once she was finally free, and finally, in the sanctuary in the jungle, during the first part of the closing credits, she sings along with Blu and their chicks. **In the Amazon, she sings Don't Go Away to her children as a lullaby to help them sleep. *Dancing (also shown in the samba club) **Also in the samba club, when she saw Blu dancing, she danced along with him, warming up the relationship of the two. *Flying *Self-Defense **She used physical contact against Nigel twice in the movie. Although being overpowered both times she still is a bird that doesn't give up a fight. *Talons **She was seen gripping Blu's throat. **She also used her talons in her attempts to fight Nigel. *Speaking in Portuguese (the language they speak in Brazil, where she spent all of her life. "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" means "Who are you? What are you doing here?") *Playing Dead *Opening Brazil Nuts Trivia *Jewel has a pink flower on her head. *She is the main deuteragonist of the film, though Anne Hathaway is listed first in the opening and end credits due to her having top billing in the movie. *In the cover and logo of the movie, Jewel is seen with a pink trumpet tree flower on her head which is never shown in the movie before she met Blu and when her wing was broken. *It's unknown how Jewel was kept in the aviary when she first met Blu and when she was healing after her wing was broken. *When Blu and Jewel first met, she was speaking the Portuguese language. *Her name refers to her alias name "Gem of the forest", the word "gem" is short for gemstone:it is a precious or semiprecious stone that may be used as a jewel when cut and polished. *On most posters of the movie, Jewel is seen with a flower on her head which is never shown in the movie. This is only for promotional purposes for Jewel. In the movie however she is not seen wearing the flower. *The fate of Jewel's parents wasn't revealed in the first movie, but her father will appear in the sequel. *It's unknown who captured Jewel and placed her in the aviary to await Blu. But, it is possibly Tulio, since he arranged Blu to meet her or hired one of his men to do it. *In Rio 2, Jewel discovers that her long-lost father and his clan have been hiding in the Amazon rain forest, where their habitat is under threat. *In Rio 2, she is reunited her childhood friend, Roberto, who stirs up Blu's jealousy. *In Rio 2, she is also reunited Eduardo's older sister, Mimi. *It's unknown if Jewel's mother is still alive. *Jewel's alternative name in Spanish is Perla and Jade in Portuguese. *Jewel will sing one song in Rio 2: "Don't Go Away". *According to Eduardo, Jewel looks a lot like her mother. *According to Rio 2: The Junior Novel, Jewel's mother is dead; in the novel, Jewel looks hopefully at Eduardo when he mentions her mother, but the look he gives her says that she is gone. *In Rio 2, it is revealed that Jewel was separated from her family when loggers came and caused a fire, where the flames and smoke caused Jewel and her family to be separated. Eduardo later went back for Jewel, but couldn't find her. *In Rio 2, its revealed that Brazil nuts are her favorite food. **In Rio 2: The Junior Novel, Jewel is the one who unities Linda and Tulio from the tree rather than Blu in the movie. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Spix Macaw Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Love Birds Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters Category:Females